Kiss Me
by Epona's Chosen
Summary: Just then Damon pulled into a lay-by. The road was dark and deserted and he turned to her with lust and something else in his eyes. "Did I hear you right?" He whispered. "You would want that, after all I've done to you?" "Yes," she replied.


**Hello! been a while huh? Well, I have a oneshot for you! Totally Bamon. Enjoy...**

* * *

Everyone was gathered in a circle playing spin the bottle. Everyone apart from Bonnie who was curled up on the sofa reading a romantic fantasy where the guy is handsome and gorgeous and the girl is beautiful and everything ends up perfect. She glanced up and saw Elena and Stefan leaning forward for a kiss and then looked down before anyone else asked her to join in. She didn't want to join in, what if the bottle landed on her?

A few seconds later and there were thumps around her and she looked up to see that everyone had finished played, actually that Elena and Stefan had disappeared up to their room and wouldn't be seen again tonight. Bonnie closed her book slowly.

"I think I'm going to call it a night," she said as she yawned widely. "Goddammit, Stefan was going to give me a lift home," she added annoyed and slumped back onto the sofa feeling a bit jealous that no-one loved her like Stefan loved Perfect Elena.

"I'll give you a lift," Damon offered and she looked at him surprised.

"Yes, thanks, that's actually," she paused, "very _nice_ of you." She eyed him warily. She wasn't used to Damon being pleasant, generally he teased her. They both stood up and everyone watched in amazement as they walked out the door. They normally just threw insults at each other.

In the car was a bit awkward. The cool silence put a chill in the air and Bonnie was on edge. She occasionally glanced at Damon but he was too busy driving. Damon occasionally glanced at Bonnie – when he knew she wasn't looking.

"Damon," Bonnie almost whispered. "Why do you hate me?" she asked quietly but Damon didn't seem to hear, lost in his own little world. She tried his shield and saw that it wasn't as strong as usual and she could see flickers of images of herself in his mind but she didn't know she looked like that; she looked beautiful in those pictures. As she watched him, she became more entranced, the dark, rich colour of his eyes, the perfect shape of his soft lips – _man, she wanted him to kiss her._ She startled herself with the thought. Just then Damon pulled into a lay-by. The road was dark and deserted and he turned to her with lust and something else in his eyes.

"Did I hear you right?" he whispered. "You would want that, after all I've done to you?" Bonnie shut her eyes for a few seconds.

"Yes," she replied. "I would." Damon turned the car engine off and the only light came from the glowing dashboard.

Then, he cupped her face with his hands and crushed his lips to hers. Bonnie responded, sheer passion flowing through her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The kiss started slow and then got faster and more passionate. Their tongues moved together like a dance and Bonnie could feel Damon pressing against her and the coldness of the glass behind her. She moaned into his mouth and knotted her hands in his luxuriously soft and silky hair.

"Bonnie, you're beautiful," he murmured against her lips. Bonnie found bizarre thoughts drifting through her mind, images of her and Damon, romantic images, passionate images, images she herself wasn't thinking up. This was Damon's thoughts.

Damon had wanted Bonnie for a long time, but would never admit it to himself. So he automatically made the classic guy move – pretend you hate the girl, tease her, and torment her, until you're sure she thinks you hate her. Of course it seemed to backfire on Damon as he was now freely showing her images of what he'd wanted to do with her for ages. Damon moaned as Bonnie's hand touched the bare skin on his back and he silently cursed himself for not having a backseat in his car. Bonnie was responding with an iresistable fire.

Bonnie pulled back and as Damon moved towards her instinctively, she pushed him away and was surprised to see such concern that he'd done something wrong in his eyes and took his hands in hers.

"Damon," she said softly. "It isn't that I don't want to kiss you, I do, I really do, but my parents are expecting me home in a few minutes." Damon nodded sadly and started the engine and drove her home in record speed. She turned to him as the lights of her house tried to draw her in.

"You can stay the night, if you'd like?" she asked hesitantly and Damon squeezed her hand.

"I'd love too," he replied softly. "But what about your parents?" he asked.

"My parent's room is on the ground floor, opposite side of the house and they never check on me and tomorrow's Sunday, they'll be sleeping in." She said with a shrug.

"As long as you're sure," Damon said softly. "Because if you get grounded, you won't be able to meet me," he added. "Your room is by the tree, first floor?" he asked.

"Yup, see you soon," Bonnie replied and kissed him lightly but intoxicatingly and caused Damon to moan.

"Ok, I'm probably going to break every speed limit on these roads so I can get the car back and then fly back here now," he said and Bonnie smirked in a Damon-like fashion.

"That was the plan, I'll go open the window," she said and slid out the car.

Bonnie opened the window and lay of her bed, waiting for Damon to appear. It had only been about two minutes since they parted, but she already missed him. She was shocked that Damon wanted to kiss her. Bonnie changed quickly into a purple, silk shorts and cami sleep set and sat on her bed waiting for him to appear. It didn't take long for him to slid through the window, Bonnie looked up and smiled, then blushed as Damon stared at her, his eyes trailing over her body.

"Bonnie," he whispered. "You're gorgeous," she stood up to face him.

"As are you," she murmured and hugged him.

"Parents?" asked Damon with his lips millimetres from hers.

"Asleep," she replied and Damon leaned forward the barely existent distance and kissed her.

Passion and adrenaline flooded through them and then landed with a quiet thump of the bed with their lips never parting. Damon had her pinned under him as he kissed her sweetly and sexily. After a long while his hand headed up Bonnie top. She automatically pulled away and pushed herself against the headrest and Damon backed off a bit but Bonnie grabbed him and pulled him back.

"As much as I want to lose my virginity – preferably to you," she started and Damon smirked, "I don't want to lose it in the same house as my parents." She finished and Damon nodded.

"Clothes on then?" he said and Bonnie nodded before rolling on top of him.

"I will Damon and with you, just not here," she promised and Damon nodded.

"Seriously Bonnie, it is okay," he told her. "And it will be worth the wait" he added with a wink.

"Great, so now I have a standard to live up to now?" she said and Damon nodded.

"Making me feel better than I do now," he said with a grin. "But I can't decide if I like having you on top or under me," he added and Bonnie rolled her eyes, blushing, and kissed him.

After a lot of kissing, Bonnie fell asleep with her head on Damon's chest and he wrapped his arms around her securely holding her to him. He gazed at the red-haired beauty that was his and felt surprisingly lucky. Bonnie was the picture of innocence, yet she kissed with passion and fire. A fire only Damon seemed to bring out – so it was his, or that was his logic anyway. He fell asleep and dreamt of Bonnie, her wild red curls framing her face perfectly and her soft lips pressed against his in a kiss. He'd never felt this much for a woman, never wanted to protect her so much, never wanted the whole world to know she was his quite as much as he did with Bonnie. Yet, he couldn't figure out why, he didn't understand what he was feeling for the witch. It couldn't be... love? He thought he'd felt love before but what he felt now was overpowering him. Bonnie seemed to be unconsciously forcing herself into the centre of his heart. No, he'd never felt love before Bonnie. Never. She was his first love. Any others were just obsessions. Bonnie was the soul recipient of his heart. Then again, he was pretty obsessed with Bonnie as well but he'd never felt such the urge to have her by his side. She wasn't a possession of _his_ – _he_ belonged to _her_.

Bonnie had never felt so protected, so cared for or that she belonged to someone. With Damon's arms tight around her, everything felt right and when he _kissed _her, it was like fireworks and major solar alignment. She hoped that this wasn't a one-night thing and that Damon wanted to be with her for a while at least. She'd always _liked_ him but it felt a bit – a lot – more now that they'd been together for a while romantically.

Morning came quickly and Bonnie and Damon rose late.

"Good Morning," Damon said as he smiled at Bonnie. Her hair was dishevelled and her brown eyes sleepy but she still looked gorgeous to him.

"Hi," she replied softly.

"I could get used to this," Damon mused and Bonnie looked bewildered.

"Used to what?" she asked innocently.

"Waking up with you," he said and kissed her forehead.

"Oh, same," she said sleepily and collapsed back on his chest. The sun was shining through the open window and Bonnie could feel a slight draught even if she was under the covers and it caused her to shiver.

"We had to leave to window open, cara," he said and then pulled her closer. "In case I need to make an emergency exit," and she smiled.

"Why can't you shapeshift into something like a fly?" she replied "Not that I don't think you're a very beautiful crow," she added absently and Damon smiled.

"Thank you," he replied and then she signalled telling him to shut up after hearing movement on the stairs.

"My parents... go, I can't risk them finding you in here," she hissed at him. "They check on me occasionally in the morning if I sleep late," she added as she rolled off him. Damon leapt off the bed, changing into a crow as he went.

_I'll come to the Boarding House as soon as I can,_ Bonnie projected to him as he left.

_I'll be waiting,_ he replied and a few seconds later Bonnie's door opened and her mum walked in.

"Hello darling," she said in a far too perky voice for Bonnie's taste that early in the morning.

"Morning mum," she replied and sat up in her bed and yawned.

"I have some news for you," her mum said with a smile on her face.

"News?" quizzed Bonnie and her mum took her hand.

"Your father and I are going on a second honeymoon in two days for a week in Venice," she told her. Bonnie's mouth dropped open at her extraordinarily good luck.

"That's amazing mum, I know you'll have a lovely time!" There was no need to fake her enthusiasm.

"I knew she'd be okay with it," her dad said from the doorway.

"I'm fine with it," Bonnie said almost glowing with happiness. "Honestly."

"Okay then, but," her dad said and Bonnie bit her lip worriedly. "No parties," – she shook her head. – "No going out to a club," – she shook her head again. – "And no boys over alone with you," he said finally and Bonnie automatically shook her head. She wouldn't call Damon a 'boy' so really, it wasn't lying.

"I'm going to see my friends today – and I'll probably stay over, so if I don't come home you know I'm okay." She told them and climbed out of bed and headed for the shower before either parent could protest. Her parents knew that Matt, Stefan and even Damon existed, as they'd seen them when they dropped her off or picked her up, though they didn't know that Damon also lived in the Boarding House with Stefan. They knew Stefan and Elena were dating, and they liked Stefan but didn't trust Damon – so it was better that there were some things they didn't know.

Forty minutes later and Bonnie was speeding towards the Boarding House. Waiting to tell Damon the news of her parents' holiday to Venice – a long way from here, and that they could be together, undisturbed, for a whole week. She pulled up outside the house and saw Elena and Stefan loading a picnic basket into the 4x4. She climbed out and locked the door and was then pinned to the car by Damon. He kissed her fiercely and it was far too natural to respond. She lost any control she had as she wound her hands into his hair. He moaned against her lips and pressed closer to her, eliminating any air between them – and between Bonnie and the side of her new, sports car. They managed to break away from each other, but Damon didn't really move away from her.

"It's been less than an hour Damon," she said with a smile.

"Sorry honey, I missed you," he said with a grin. "If that wasn't obvious."

"I figured, and I never said I was complaining did I?" Bonnie replied back with raised eyebrows. She pushed Damon back a few steps and stood up properly.

"Everyone else is going for a picnic, shall we stay here?" he asked. "Watch a film, kiss, etcetera," and Bonnie smiled.

"Sure," she replied and took his hand. When they focused on the outer world, they noticed Elena and Stefan staring in complete shock at them – mouths open and everything. Bonnie glanced between them, Damon and their entwined hands.

"They look surprised," Damon remarked.

"I'd forgotten they were there," Bonnie replied as she watched them warily.

"I have that effect on people," Damon said with a smirk.

"Whatever sweetheart," Bonnie said _of-course-you-are_ tone and Damon mock-glared back at her.

"By the way," Damon said with his lips close to her ear. "Nice car," and kissed her cheek.

"I thought so too," she replied and led him over to Elena and Stefan.

"Do we have to speak to them?" Damon grumbled.

_Yes, or they'll stay stunned forever,_ she chided him. He then pulled her in the other direction, towards the door of the Boarding House

"Damon!" she shrieked, effectively waking Elena and Stefan from their reverie.

"Look they're fine, can we _please_ go now?" he grumbled.

"No," Bonnie replied firmly.

"Fine, if you'd rather talk to my annoying brother and his little girlfriend than kiss me," Damon sulked and turned to the house. Bonnie caught his arm and turned him back, catching him in a searing kiss. Damon moaned and knotted his hands in her fiery hair. Bonnie broke away after about a long couple of seconds.

"I'll be in a few minutes," she promised and gave him one last kiss before beginning to walk over to Elena and Stefan while Damon went into the house with a compliant, overly happy nod.

"OH MY GOD!" shrieked Elena, "you and _Damon._" she squealed and wrapped her arms around Bonnie.

"Yeah, I know," Bonnie replied with a grin and Elena squealed again.

"Do I want to know what went on last night?" she asked and grabbed Bonnie's arms.

"Entirely teen rated," Bonnie promised. "My parents were home," she added with a shrug.

"_Ohhh_, right," Elena said with a smirk. "And you've told you're parents that you're staying here tonight, haven't you?" and Bonnie put her hands on her hips.

"I told them, I _might_ be," she replied with a mock-glare.

"Sure, whatever," Elena said dismissively and then they both giggled hysterically. Stefan kept trying to interrupt; to tell her to be careful but the girls didn't give him a chance and he decided to give Damon the benefit of the doubt, he was fairly confident he wouldn't hurt Bonnie.

"Well, I'm going to find Damon before he comes and drags me in." Bonnie said with smile and then ran to the house. She found Damon almost cornered by Meredith and Matt in the living room. Matt seemed to be fuelled by jealously and convinced that Bonnie wouldn't want Damon, while Meredith was simply telling him that if he hurt her – she'd kill him. Bonnie pushed through them and took Damon's hand.

"_My_ boyfriend," she said possessively. "Leave him alone," she added with a giggle and pulled him from the room. Damon picked her up in his arms and carried her to his room. As soon as the door shut, Bonnie was pushed against it and Damon was raining kisses on her neck.

"Damon," Bonnie said, trying to stop him. "Damon," she repeated and he looked at her.

"Yes, Redbird,?" he asked.

"Just thought you'd like to know that I'm staying here tonight," she said and his eyes lit up. "_A__nd, _my parents are on holiday for a week in two days, my house would be empty and lonely," she added, her lips mere centimetres from his.

"Well, we can't have that," Damon said gently."I guess we'll have to keep it company." He began to kiss her neck, working towards her lips.

"I was really hoping you'd say that," she replied and then their lips found each other and the energy between them sparked and ignited.

When the 4x4 finally left, Bonnie broke away from Damon. He tried to begin kissing her again but she pushed and because the surprise of it, promptly fell off the bed.

"Damon?" said Bonnie anxiously and sat upright. There was no movement from the side of the bed and Bonnie edged her way over. She peeped over the side and then gave a strangled yell as he pulled her off the bed and back on top of him. She tried to struggle off him but he held her to him securely.

"Damon, you promised a film," Bonnie complained. "I want to watch a film," she added using the childlike innocence in her tone. Damon sighed and let go.

"Since I can't apparently deny you anything," Damon murmured and last her a gentle kiss. Bonnie stood up, followed by Damon.

"Hey, I'll be snuggled up next to you," she told him. "For around two hours, in a dark room, _alone,_" she added.

"On second thoughts." Damon said and swung her into his arms. "I'm looking forward to this" he growled in her ear and carried her down the stairs.

"What film then?" Bonnie asked Damon and he automatically held up a horror.

"No way Damon!" she squealed and tried to snatch it from him.

"Why ever not?" he asked her as he held it out of her reach.

"Because I'll have nightmares for days," she said. "And then I won't be in the mood for kissing," she added slyly and Damon put the film down quickly.

"I can't take that risk," he said and kissed her softly. Bonnie smirked and looked through the pile of DVDs.

"No, you can't," she replied and sorted through the films. Finally she decided on either Inception or Valentine's Day and held them up to Damon. Without a second hesitation he pointed at Inception.

"I thought as much," Bonnie replied. "But I'm less likely to kiss you watching it."

Damon instantaneously pointed at Valentine's Day. "Anything to kiss you," he said with a grin.

"Damon, I'm not going to walk out on you, and I think I'll always want to kiss you," she told him and then put Inception in instead of Valentine's Day. Bonnie sat on the sofa and pulled Damon next to her. She curled her legs under her and leant against him and he put his arms around her.

The film just finished as Damon heard the 4x4 pull up. Bonnie turned the TV off with the remote and laid her head in Damon's lap and legs stretched out across the sofa. He smiled down at her and stroked her hair gently.

"Enjoy the film?" Bonnie asked with a grin.

"Sure, the parts where we kissed were the best," he replied and she laughed.

"I'm glad," was her reply and then she jumped as the door to the living room opened. The others piled into the room, filling up the surrounding couches.

"Oh, hey guys," Bonnie said with a smile.

"Hey you two," said Elena with a bright smile. "Have a good day?"

"Yeah, we watched Inception, you?"

"Yeah, it was a great picnic, tomorrow we're going to the lake for a swim, want to come?" asked Elena. "The water's warm and crystal clear as always," she added hopefully. She didn't want Bonnie to only spend time with Damon.

"I'd love to," Bonnie replied with a wide grin. "I'll have to heat the water up a bit though, fire power can very useful." She added and Elena laughed gratefully.  
"Damon, you coming?" asked Elena on an afterthought.

"If Bonnie is, I am," he said simply and caused everyone to stare at them in disbelief again. It had been _one_ night, they'd been together not quite a day, and they seemed to revolve around each other. Of course, they were perfect for each other, Elena thought, and looked stunning together, but it happened so quickly.

Bonnie and Damon managed to keep their PDA to a minimum in front of the others, the occasionally gentle kiss every so often. They gravitated naturally to each other and Elena reckoned they could find each other wherever in the world without using their powers. Another thing she noticed was that Bonnie always got her way with him – in front of everyone else anyway. After some tea, Damon and Bonnie simply vanished but Stefan mentioned that he could hear the bed creaking in Damon's room. Elena was automatically worried, Bonnie was a virgin and as her best friend, she didn't want her to lose her virginity to a guy who might dump her.

_Don't worry love. They aren't going that far, I heard Bonnie say so,_ Stefan whispered in her mind and I breathed a silent sigh of relief. So they were kind of taking it slow, maybe Damon was serious about Bonnie. Bonnie could definitely handle him anyway.

Upstairs in Damon's room, it was getting very heated, even if they weren't having sex yet. Damon had his hands all over the little witch, while Bonnie had him fastened to her by wrapping her legs around his waist and hands in his hair. He growled possessively whenever she tugged slightly at his hair and he flipped them over. Bonnie was draped over him and she kissed up his bare chest to his lips. Damon's hands travelled over Bonnie's body, causing her to gasp and moan.

Bonnie flipped them back over and pulled Damon lips to her neck. "Bite me, please," she gasped out as kissed her neck and bit. Bonnie moaned his name and arched her body to his. After a few seconds Damon stopped and kissed her neck again to stop the bleeding. He then used his nail to scratch a line across his neck. Bonnie watched fascinated as the line of dark blood flowed out. He lowered himself and Bonnie licked the wound before gently sucking it. Damon moaned and rolled them over again, holding Bonnie's lips close to the cut. When she stopped, she collapsed next to him.

"Bonnie, you're amazing," Damon said softly. "Did you know that?" he added and brushed her hair out her eyes as she blushed.

"I do now," she replied. "You're pretty special too," she added as an afterthought.

"I know," Damon replied with a smirk and she whacked him on the chest.

"Can we sleep now?" Bonnie asked and Damon pulled her close.

"Sure, I'll get you one of my shirts," Damon let her go and rolled out of bed. Bonnie followed him over to the chest of drawers and he rooted around in it. He handed her one of his regulation black shirts and she smiled before disappearing into the en suite bathroom. Damon quickly changed into pyjama bottoms and lay down on the bed waiting for his Bonnie. A few seconds later Bonnie appeared. She was left in the shirt and her knickers and she blushed faintly as Damon's eyes roamed over her. He pulled back the covers and Bonnie climbed under and pressed her body against his, grateful for the warmth of his embrace. He kissed her forehead and she smiled and kissed his chest. Damon tilted her head up and kissed her on the lips with his want for her blindingly obvious.

"Sleep, Damon," Bonnie murmured. "I need to sleep, I'm human remember"

"Of course, and every time you do, my arms will be around you," he told her and she gave a content sigh.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," she said and curled up close to him.

"Night angel," he said and kissed her gently on the forehead.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
